Perfect Ten Meets A Ginger
by FirinMahLazor
Summary: We all know and love Draco in A Very Potter Musical. So what's the story behind his son?
1. Chapter 1

It was a long, long day at Hogwarts. Albus Potter idly turned the pages in his transfiguration book, paying little attention. An unmarked piece of parchment lay in front of him, on which he was supposed to have written an essay. However the day was warm and in the library sunlight streamed down onto his table, making him sleepy…

A fly was buzzing not far away, and he could hear the splash if students being pushed into the lake, and their squeals as the giant squid pushed them back up onto dry land. Just as his eyes were starting to droop, he heard a thump on his table, and looked up to find a tall, thin blonde boy lying there, one hand on his hip, the other supporting his head.

"Hello…" He looked at the name in the front of Albus' book. "…Potter. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I'm a racist, I hate gingers, and I hate Gryffindors. Sometimes I rub out letters on blackboards so that they say rude things. Once, I even drew glasses and a beard on the prime minister in a newspaper. Do you want to be my friend?"

He took the hand off his hip and held it out to Albus, who gingerly shook it, while looking rather nervous. The second the boy had let go of his hand, he rolled sideways, and somehow managed to fall into the chair opposite Albus.

"Now then," He stretched out both arms across the desk. "Now that we are just best friends I want to ask you something. Your cousin. What's-her-name. The hot one. What's she called?"

Albus paused "You mean… Rose?"

"Yes, the hot one." Scorpius slid off his chair sideways onto his knees, and then rolled onto his back.

Albus furrowed his brow. "I don't understand… she's both ginger and in Gryffindor, like me…"

"I know," Scorpius drawled, as he pulled himself across the floor, towards a book case "It's… freaky… isn't it. Like me." He used the book case to pull himself upright.

"So listen Potter, here's the deal. You get to be my friend, if you put in a good word for me with Daisy."

"Rose."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Scorpius leant over backwards, so that his feet were still on the floor, but the rest of him was lying across the table top. "Just mention me to her will you? I know you're little family lot is always together."

Albus looked at the blonde boy as he stretched his arms out behind his head. He wandered if he had ADHD. He had never seen him in his life. Maybe he was a transfer student? The Headmaster _had_ said something last week about some kids coming over from a place called 'Pig Farts'. As if that really existed. Please, it was _on mars._

Oooh, what do you think? I've finally seen AVPM and just fell in love with Draco, and desperately wanted to use the character in a fanfic. Please review; this is my first go at 'comedy'. Eee, hope you like it, will update shortly x


	2. Chapter 2

Albus was troubled after his encounter with Scorpius. He was still unsure who exactly he was, or if the meeting had even existed. It was becoming a plausible explanation that it had simply all just been a terrifying dream. He sort of hoped it was.

However this dream was shattered, when on a bright, sunny Monday morning, he spotted Scorpius waving manically from the other side of the Great Hall. He bounced up and down in his seat slightly, so desperate was his quest for Albus' attention.

Albus waved back (although in a much more dignified manner) and mustered up a small, worried smile, before he watched as Scorpius, still maintaining solid eye contact with Albus, had slowly slid underneath the Slytherin table and out of sight.

From beside him, his tiny cousin Hugo had tugged gently on his sleeve. "Who was that weird boy cousin Al?"

Albus shook his head, bewildered. "I'm not sure kiddo. I met him in the library the other day… apparently he hates Gryffindors. Whoever he might be though, he's got his eye on our Rose." He looked down at the younger boy, and ruffled his hair. Hugo frowned, shrugged, and went back to his toast. Brotherly love.

Three days later, and Albus saw Scorpius once again in the Great Hall, at dinner. He was sat at the Slytherin table, looking very still. He stared pointedly at Albus until he had his attention, and then glanced at Rose, whom Albus was sat next to, while she was chatting to Laura Finnigan. Exasperated, he nodded to the blonde boy, as he appeared to roll backwards, away from the table. Albus saw him three minutes later, army crawling through the main doors, apparently convinced that he was invisible.

Sorry, real update coming tomorrow, but I'm honestly going to fall asleep at my computer. The next chapter should be quite funny…. Love you! Az x


End file.
